Gavner's Story
by cold-night09
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5 TRIALS OF DEATH! This is Gavner's side of the story in the book trials of death. Takes place after Darren's second trial. COMPLETED! CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, don't own the story Trials of Death. A man by the name of Darren Shan does.

This story is dedicated to Love Psychedelico because I want her to read it and if she doesn't that would suck.

I just read Trials of Death I am deeply sad for GAVNER DIED! and he is my favorite character... and Kurda killed him! tear and Kurda was cool too... don't worry no Kurda bashing just Gavner's side of the story before he died!!!

Enjoy! and this is probably gonna suck but I wrote it on a whim and so with out any further adoo...

* * *

Chapter 1

"Vampaneze… everywhere… run… Kurda…boy… hurry run!" I yelled.

I took out two knives as I prepared to lunge for the many vampaneze. There was a boy with Kurda, he was bald. He looked deeply burnt and was walking slightly odd. Kurda pointed him up a cave and then took out his own knife.

_Wow, Kurda's gonna fight? Amazing…_

"Not going with him Kurda?" I asked.

"Not a chance!" Kurda replied.

"You should go I told you to leave!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Kurda yelled back.

"Fine, wait for a minute, OK go!" I yelled

Kurda ran right into the space beside me. I smiled at him, glad to have someone on my side. He brought his knife up into the air and as I looked up at him I realized he was aiming for me! I was about to scream when…

"Gavner wake up! You're snoring again!" Larten Crepsley moaned from his coffin, "Honestly man, breathe through your nose!"

"Suh-sorry if muh-my snoring kuh-kept you awake!" I stuttered; I was still shaking from the dream.

"Man Oh man… your snoring could wake the dead..." Larten laughed, "now that explains why I'm awake!"

I laughed along with him, "Wow I haven't heard you laugh! How long is it until we go to Vampire Mountain for the Council?"

"It is a serious situation Gavner, we could get killed at anytime...we're probably not going to the mountain for awhile," Larten whispered, "now go to bed… actually wait, no, let me fall asleep first!"

Larten closed the lid of his coffin, and murmured, "Breathes like a bull…"

"Good - I think I'll steer clear of the mountain for awhile…" I mumbled to myself, "not that Kurda would ever - not the Kurda I know - but they were vampaneze - Gavner you're a grown man stop thinking like that - it was a dream!"

"Shut up! I'm not even listening to what you're saying so stop talking to me!" Larten sneered.

"Okay… okay…" I replied as I fell back asleep.

* * *

_Haven't had much sleep… too many tutors…too many stories… have to go to ball…stupid howlers waking me up out of bed... Larten says I snore as loud as them... _I thought as I got out of my coffin to attend the ball for the Festival of the Undead. 

I spotted Darren and walked over to him.

"So tired, so many tutors, so many stories… only got into bed about an hour ago…" I said to Darren.

Darren was scratching madly. He had just gotten out of his 2nd trial, which was the path of needles; his third was interrupted by the Feast of the Undead, which was a stroke of luck. Darren waved at Seba Nile, Larten's old tutor… I wonder why.

"Having fun you two?" Seba asked.

"You said you had something to stop the itching!" Darren cried scratching his back madly.

"Ah why yes I do, but you will have to follow me!" Seba replied.

"Hey can I come too? A walk is just what I need to wake me up!" I said excitedly.

I wanted to get away for an hour, even a couple of minutes would do me some good.

"Kurda wants to come too! He wants to map out the way… Kurda and his maps!" Darren said, "I'll run and get him!"

Seba and I watched Darren run off scratching like a baboon.

"He looks so funny scratching every few moments," I said to Seba.

"You were no different you know. You and Darren were both naïve… it's pretty funny actually!" Seba laughed.

I blushed slightly.

"You really think Darren and I are alike? I always pictured him like Larten. Though Larten was always so serious… I figured he might have gotten that way because of you!" I smirked at Seba.

"I'm not _that_ serious…" Seba replied.

I barked with laughter.

"That's a good one Seba… you… not THAT serious! Heh heh heh…"

"What's this commotion?" Larten asked coming up from behind.

"Oh nothing just talking about _you_!" I laughed.

"He says I made you be serious!" Seba exclaimed.

"Well you did… I used to be as carefree… as well…kind of like...Darren…" Larten replied.

"HAH! I WAS RIGHT!" I yelled.

Larten raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and walked away. Almost right then and there Darren and Kurda met up with us. We all nodded to go and then and there we walked to the hidden tunnel where only Seba know.

* * *

No this isn't going to tell the whole story of what happened so don't get excited ppl who havent read Trials of Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! one review! lol I'm only going to post a new chapter if I get at least one review per chapter or else I feel like it's a waste of time!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Coming out of that cave I just had to check if my head was in place, I had seen a lot of things, but that, that was crazy!

"Well, I should be off, nice chatting you, Kurda, Seba, Darren," I nodded at each of their names and then walked off into one of the three gaming halls. There were less people fighting then before, but there were so many injuries. Vanez was still in there cleaning up, even though he was off duty.

"I just can't stand to see all the equipment all over, if I ignore it I'll have a bus load of work to do when I'm back on duty… I don't see why people don't just put them in their place!" Vanez scowled.

"If I help you… will you fight me on the bars?" I smirked.

The bars were by far my favourite and every Council I made a point to fight Vanez at least once, maybe more depending how bad I lost the first time. I'd always lose but it was always competition and Arra didn't seem too pleased about the bars after being defeated so I didn't want to ask her.

"It's a done deal lad!" Vanez shouted, handing me a bunch of spears, "Put those over there!"

I grabbed the spears and placed them in the right place, then after that I took all the staffs for the bars and put them beside the bars we would soon fight on.

There were other sets of bars and as I looked around I could see there were many empty. There was going to be a small crowd around us soon enough, Vanez was always popular with crowds, and me as a General, everyone knew my name.

"I think we're basically done cleaning, Gavner!" Vanez shouted across the room.

"Alright Vanez let's do it!" I shouted back grabbing my favourite staff.

Vanez grabbed the heavier one because it made it harder for him and he liked building muscle as he fought.

It probably looked funny in the crowds. Vanez was a big guy, really muscular and tall, and me a small skinny guy, I was muscular sure don't get me wrong, but Vanez was huge compared to me!

"Are you ready for this Vanez!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah Gavner bring it on!" He howled.

I took my fighting stance, and Gavner took his. When I looked over beside me I saw a whole bunch of vampires crowd around.

"We got visitors!" I said

"As usual!" Vanez replied.

I heard cheers for my and Vanez's name, I was surprised people cheered for me, we fought every time and every time I lost.

I held up my spear and lunged for his legs. Vanez countered with a nice blow to the head. The pain rung through my ears, and then I realized if I swung for the side of his head which had no eye, maybe I could get a hit on him. Not that I could have ever tried that, I would feel terrible if I did, but if worse came to worse I may have to.

"Cumon you know better than this Gavner, head up don't aim for that low you're not that short anymore. It's been twelve years, you're about a year older now, cumon mate!" Vanez yelled, "Chin up! Let's go!"

I nodded and aimed for his chest area, I hit him pretty hard. He hit me up my jaw and I fell onto the bars. I was lying on top of about five bars and I knew I wouldn't be able to get up without being hit. I summed up all my strength and hit Vanez square in the shins. He howled with pain and fell lower that I was. He was on the bar with one arm and I was lying over five. There was a good chance I could win, but there was a fair chance I wouldn't.

I poked my staff down at his chest and he knocked it out of my arms. There wasn't much I could do after that. I swung himself up and as I tried to lodge myself up he put his staff under my back and lodged me off the bars.

"You alright Gavner?" He asked as I lay there just staring up into the depths of the stony walls.

"Just dandy!" I said rubbing my stomach where he had hit me the hardest.

"Hmmm, good job! That was the hardest I've fought on the bars in awhile, well besides Arra but you can't get much better than that!" Vanez laughed.

He hopped off the bars and offered me a hand up. I shook his hand before he pulled me up.

"You're going to get really good at the bars with a little training; you could probably kill a whole pile of vampaneze with that determination of yours!" Vanez laughed.

My vision flashed to the vampaneze for a second and then I shook my head out of it.

"Y-Yeah!" I said grabbing hold of Vanez's hand and hurling myself up.

I heard the crowd cheer and I grinned slightly. I was glad to put on a good show.

As I walked out of the hall with Vanez beside me I could have sworn I'd seen a purplish hand coming from one of the larger cracks in the walls. I was hallucinating again from being hit in the head with the staff.

"You should have seen Gavner on the bars Larten he's getting better! Improved lots!" Vanez shouted.

"Oh really?" Larten asked raising an eyebrow, "Well how about you face me?"

My mouth began twitching into a laughter, and then until I couldn't hold it in anymore. Vanez and I howled with laughter, "YOU!"

"Well I don't see what's so funny…" Larten replied.

"It-It's just you NEVER go on the bars! You're like THE guy who stays out from the bars! You're usually doing that whole vampire martial arts thing whatever it's called!" I laughed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to spread it around that Gavner Purl won't take Larten Crepsley on at the bars!" Larten teased.

"You're on!" I laughed.

We both got back into one of the halls of games. There were close to no vampires in there this time.

"All gone to bed?" Vanez asked one of the people that was left.

"Oh yeah! After you Gavner and youfought everyone figured it was time to give it a rest! I'm leaving as well!" The male vampire replied.

He walked out of the room followed by the rest of the vampires. There was only Larten, Vanez and me. We picked the best bar and grabbed our favourite staffs and then we hopped up on the bars.

"GO!" Vanez yelled.

Larten was fast, quicker than Vanez was, but I was determined to beat him. This battle was going to end quickly I could feel it! Larten and I were about the same height so we both had the same advantage. I hit Larten in the stomach and he bounced back with a hit to my right shin. I winced a bit and put less pressure on my right leg and a little to my leg. I was slightly off balance but not a lot more than usual.

I struck back with a blow to the face and then a blow to my legs and before I knew it we were both holding on by one hand on the bars. At the same time Larten and I struck each other's hands and let go.

"It's a… a tie!" Vanez laughed, "Wow Gavner's gotten loads better!"

We shook hands and Larten nodded. He punched me in the shoulder, "Nice one Gavner!" and we all left the hall pretending that it never happened. Vanez, Larten and I were the only ones to ever know that Larten and I had fought that day.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that one lol I wanted Larten on the bars just because I've never seen him there lol! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I know there's some grammer/spelling/typos in the chapters I sometimes just overlook some things when I'm editing it I don't have other people editing my work so I miss a lot of stuff... anyways enjoy Chapter 3... I like this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3:

I went to bed that night feeling a bit hurt and a bit happy. I had been complimented and I had been hit. I went to my dormitory to find the man we all called Mr. Tiny there. At this time there were rumours going around because of Harkat's message; so when I saw him I had thought it had something to do with the vampaneze. Then I remembered it was the Feast of the Undead.

"We can't talk about any vampire business during the Feast of the Undead…" I said to him as I was about to open the door.

Mr. Tiny nodded and then whispered to me, "The time has almost come for something dear to you to be lost!"

As I was about to say something back to him he drifted into the darkness of the halls. I went to search after him but there was no one there. Had this been another hallucination from being hit by the staffs?

I figured I had been going completely insane so I dragged my heavy, tired feet into my room and then collapsed into my coffin.

_Everything's so weird; usually the Feast of the Undead is usually a bigger celebration than this. I guess since the whole vampaneze thing came about everyone's a bit edgy. Though Darren seems to be having a well enough time, considering this is his first time at the mountain…_ I thought.

Those were my last thoughts for the night as I drifted off into my deep slumber. I don't remember my dreams that night; if there were any.

* * *

I awoke to Kurda shaking me madly.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Shhhh, jeez man it's early, get a grip!" Kurda whispered.

"I don't have a grip, but you sure do! Let go of my shoulders!" I said back, my eyes were still closed I didn't want to look at the 'bright' light, though lights weren't exactly 'bright' at vampire mountain.

He let go of my shoulders and then whispered rather harshly, "Wake up before I bite your neck off!"

"Heh, you wouldn't bite my head off, my blood is poisonous to you. I don't wanna get up just 3 more hours!" I yawned.

"I believe the correct term is 5 more minutes…" Kurda replied.

"5 minutes won't do I need 3 hours, I need my beauty rest!" I said.

"You're right you do!" Kurda laughed.

My eyes shot open and I sat right up.

"Did you just call me ugly?" I asked.

"No it was an evil ploy to get you up now GET UP!" Kurda said as he pushed my coffin on the side causing me to roll on the ground.

"OW! If I was human I could've died!"

"But you're not so therefore you didn't die!" Kurda winked as he pulled me up.

I rubbed my aching head from the night before and from tumbling and hitting it in the exact spot.

"Okay so why did you want me up?" I asked calmly getting off the stone floor.

"Well I know it's the Feast of the Undead and everything, but I wanted to talk to you about the vampaneze…" Kurda whispered.

"And that's why we're up so early?" I wondered.

"No, I wanted to get a good seat in the room where we eat…" Kurda replied.

"Ever heard of calling rooms by their names?"

"Yeah I've heard of it…"

He laughed and so did I. We walked out of my room and into the Dining Hall. He picked the table farthest from the food and in the darkest corner.

"Yes, let's sit in the deepest darkest corner to make ourselves look suspicious… man Kurda you're bad at sneaking…"

"Yeah, I no I'm terrible…" Kurda replied, I could see a hint of suspicion in his eyes but I figured that was just my aching head's doing.

I walked over to get some nice bat broth, because it was warm and could make my head feel less painful. I also got a loaf of bread, for Kurda and me to share. He was behind me getting his own bat broth and then we sat at a table a little less suspicious and began our 'banned' conversation.

"Okay so let's talk about what we came to talk about…" I yawned.

"Yes we should… okay let's see do you honestly believe we should join clans?" Kurda asked.

"Well it depends Kurda, I mean if they're going to attack us, and if there is this lord that's going to kill us all then… well no. But if this is all a lie, which I don't think it is because Mr. Tiny said so then maybe it's considerable…" I replied.

"That doesn't really help me much Gavner…" Kurda whispered.

"The real question, is do you believe that we should join clans?" I inquired.

"I strongly believe that Gavner. I have friends that are vampaneze and they know nothing of this lord," Kurda answered.

"Or maybe he just hasn't risen yet, anyways Kurda I think you should keep a little distance in the meantime, because with what Mr. Tiny said it will be chaotic," I stated, "anyways Kurda I think that's all there is for me to say and I need to go- er talk to… um… Arra… about… uh stuff that is confidential… so uh see you!"

I was always terrible at goodbyes and so I left Kurda with a bewildered look on his face. As I always did, but I really did want to go to Arra because I wanted to see how she was doing after that defeat earlier on, yesterday. Though she was probably asleep, I sighed and went to the gaming halls to see Vanez instead because I figured she was probably asleep. Vanez was always there even though he was off duty he was always there. When I entered the hall I couldn't believe what I saw. Larten and Arra were… k-kissing on the bars. Maybe this was out of surprise but I gasped rather loudly causing Arra and Larten to tumble off the bars onto the floor. They looked up at me and blushed madly. Again there was no one in the hall, how early was it?

"Um I can explain…" Larten blushed.

This was the first time I had seen color in Lartens face, except for the time when we were getting up the mountain and I had to walk around in my boxers and he was barking with laughter. I personally like pink elephants.

"Erm, do you really want to explain?" I asked, "Or better, do I really want to know why you too are here really early on the bars making out?"

"Well maybe you do!" Arra laughed.

Arra made me blush and then I turned around and said, "Um, I'll be seeing you guys later I'm going back to bed, or maybe this is all a vivid dream…"

* * *

As I said one review per chappie or I don't post anymore chappies and this story goes bye bye... so R&R and I hope you enjoy this story...

-cold-night09


	4. Chapter 4

Okay firstly I want to say that the disclaimer at the beginning of the story applies to all chapters I might have to write that on every chapter because I am so bad at writing disclaimers...

Now this chapter is a fun chapter... just for fun because I wanted to add some humor to this story and well let's just say MORE TRADITIONS BY VANEZ AND GAVNER!

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Well that was… erm… interesting…_ I thought as I walked back to my room… I decided that I would just go to sleep in my boxers; ironically I was wearing my yellow boxers with the pink elephants on them. Could you have guessed that someone walked in at that moment? Not a knock, not even a shout.

"Ah! They're chasing me sorry Gavner but- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Vanez shouted.

"Ah!" I yelled covering myself with my arms, "Would it hurt to knock before entering?"

"Well, no, not when I'm being chased by a mob of vampires! Oh I see you're popular tonight Gavner, talking to Kurda, Arra and Larten all in a span of 10 minutes," Vanez replied.

"How do you know all that?" I wondered.

"Well, let's see I was sitting at the table, four from yours in the Halls of Kheldon Lurt, and when I walked into _my_ games halls I find you almost teary eyed talking to Larten and Arra… well after you left I have to tell you Larten and Arra looked at me and yelled 'Get Vanez it's fun,' are they ever hyper… and when two people chase you well others join in the sport… were they chasing you too?" Vanez questioned.

"No, people like me Vanez!" I answered sticking my tongue out at him.

"They torture people, if they like them!" Vanez said.

"I was just about to sleep!" I yawned.

"Oh no you weren't! I have to do something first!" Vanez answered opening the door slightly.

"What th-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Vanez pushed me outside of my room into the halls in, my boxers I might add. He had the door air tight closed because he was leaning against it. I was blushing horribly, especially when I saw Kurda, Arra, Larten and Seba all walk up to me. I figured Darren was still sleeping, "LET ME IN VANEZ RIGHT NOW! FIRST YOU RUN INTO MY ROOM AND THEN YOU LOCK ME OUT, LET ME IN!"

I was almost in tears because Larten, Arra, Kurda and Seba were all laughing so hard.

"Are those the legendary boxers?" the blonde haired Kurda whispered.

Larten nodded.

"You know Gavner… you have to ask him nicely or he won't let you in!" Larten grimaced.

I looked at Seba who was trying to hold in his laughter to be polite but instead all I got was a howl of a laugh from him because he couldn't hold it.

"Yesh, shay pweaze, little Gavvie!" Vanez taunted.

"Aw, shut up!" I pouted.

"Say it!" Arra smirked she was enjoying this.

"Fine, please let me in Vanez!"

"Why yes of course Gavner!" Vanez replied.

I looked behind me at the many vampires that crowded around the halls to see the commotion they were all pink and teary eyed from laughing so hard.

"DO NOT tell Darren about this I swear if you do… I'll… I need at least one person to take me seriously!" I whispered as I entered my room, "And might I add Vanez Blane, that was not funny!"

I pushed Vanez out of my room (as I heard "Yes it was," by Kurda) and slid into my coffin.

_What is it with people and my room today? Honestly everyone just bursts in! I need a lock on my door, only I do, not everyone else… I need to play a prank on Vanez now…_

* * *

I awoke three hours later because that's how much sleep I actually needed and then I walked out into the halls (fully dressed), it seemed to be mid-night and everyone was awake now. This was my chance to think of a nice prank on Vanez, I guess this was the Council that I had to get back at Vanez for all that stuff in the past. I can name a few, throwing me into the freezing cold river, blindfolding me and making me end up in the Hall of Death (which is freaky), and well throwing me outside in my boxers! Ah that's the worst so far.

I decided to talk to Kurda this was his cup of tea, fighting without actually fighting. Somewhat brilliant.

I saw Kurda walking down the halls and I just had to call him over.

"Psst Kurda come here!" I whispered.

He walked over to me, "I hope you're not still sore about earlier! You know Vanez was just joking; he's well… done… actually he's done nothing to me, it's only you!"

I glared at Kurda for a second, "Thanks for the reassurance, anyways I need some revenge… peaceful revenge… what do you say?"

"I say you think of it on your own I'm not getting involved with stuff against Vanez… you guys have a past of picking on each other I don't wish to be part of that!"

I nodded and walked away; I looked back and saw Kurda shrug and walk the opposite way he was heading.

_Ok let's see… I'm going to… ah I'm so bad at plans… I need a good prank that'll shake him up a bit. I already have half the mountain laughing at me, but I don't believe Darren knows yet… I hope they don't tell him…_ I thought.

As I continued walking I banged into whom else but Darren and Harkat!

"Hey Darren, hey Harkat… how's it er- going?" I asked.

"I'm… great…thanks…" Harkat replied.

"Oh, fine, I guess, everyone's keeping a secret from me… they all snicker behind me, probably betting against me on the next trial; though they're not supposed to be talking about that!" Darren sighed.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing… probably some silly joke… heh heh heh…" I lied, "Anyways, I'm going to… uh… go…so have a nice night!" I said.

They both waved goodbye and continued their conversation about whatever they were talking about.

I racked my brain for a prank or something to get back at him and then I figured ignoring him would be enough. I thought this for awhile until I saw Arrow and Paris both walking down the halls. They snickered as they walked past me and I guess you could say something snapped. Yeah I stepped on a twig, alright! That's all that happened. I can be a twit sometimes.

"Hey Gavner buddy!" Vanez yelled down the halls.

"Hi…" I sighed.

"Oh still all gloomy? Cumon cheer up mate! It's the Feast of the Undead, and there's only one day of it left! It's a custom for me to pick on you, just as it is to fight on the bars! I mean 12 years ago I threw you in the river, 12 years before that I made you go to the Hall of Death, 12 years before that I got you drunk and made you dance around the hall of Kheldon Lurt…"

I didn't normally dance when it was the time for dancing, I didn't really enjoy it, but I guess you could say I'd probably had people laughing hysterically because I'm not much of a dancer when I'm sober and then he gets me drunk!

"YOU WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Oops… heh, I forgot you didn't remember that…" Vanez grinned.

"Why you!" I began chasing Vanez, yes chasing Vanez. I know what everyone was thinking, that guy is going to kick the crap out of you and yes that is exactly what is running through my mind at exactly this moment! "Get back here Vanez!"

"Man, everyone's chasing me today!" Vanez shouted.

I chased this guy for 10 minutes until I caught up to him and jumped onto his back. He fell right down onto the floor and I pinned his arm back painfully so if he moved it would hurt terribly.

"Let go of me!" Vanez struggled to say.

"Apologize right now, Vanez!"

"Sorry! SORRY!"

"No say pweaze, little Vanny!"

"Please let me go Gavner!"

"Fine!"

I let go of him.

Vanez got up blushing this time.

"Man, defeated by Gavner… now this is embarrassing…"

"How so?" I asked turning around.

"Because I trained you for the trials and you… well you beat me… I'm proud of you Gavner!"

"Thanks!" I smiled then walked away. People were laughing at Vanez this time.

"Beaten by your own student!" Some guy whined.

"Hey shut up…" Vanez grunted.

"It wasn't a fair fight, Vanez could beat me wrestling hands down, though I could beat Vanez in a knife fight easily…" I shouted so that everyone who was teasing him knew.

"Cheers to that one! Do you want a drink Gavner?" Vanez smiled.

"Um… a non-alcoholic drink?" I grinned.

"Uh yeah sure… non- alcoholic…" I heardVanez snicker.

Well I wouldn't allow myself to get drunk this time. At least I hoped not…

* * *

Well some parts were funny, andsome were cheesy if you hated this chapter tell me... I just added it because Gavner's boxers are awesome andthinking up pranks was justfun...

remember one review per chapter! so R&R and maybe I can get 2 this chapter!

-cold-night09


	5. Chapter 5

Again I repeat Disclaimer is at beginning of story.

This chapter sucks I will admit it to you but this was the best I could do I had a mental break, don't worry that's just for today! My next chap will be better.

* * *

Chapter 5:

I fell asleep that night and I dreamt about my lover, the lover who gave me those boxers. She was beautiful and had left me because of my everlasting youth… I loved her with all my heart. She left me with only a note and those shorts. She told me that she didn't want me to cry and that's why she bought me these shorts so that I wouldn't cry when I thought about her.

((A/N: I'd like to say this before I continue, I found out the actual story behind Gavner's boxers after I started this, so forgive me I already have an ending planned out and I know that it's not really what Darren Shan had in mind when he wrote it… but I'll try to fit in both… if you want to know the real story go to Darren Shan's UK site and click on extras and it's the one with read soon after Trials of Death on it))

I woke up crying beyond her wishes, I knew that she loved me but I also knew that I would never see her again. I knew I would lose her eventually and I would never blood her because I didn't want her to live the terrible life of a vampire. It would give her nightmares. I actually met her at the same time as Larten and I were running from those vampire hunters. I can still pick out the scar from the day I met her. Wow, I'm too lost in my thoughts.

I got out of bed and wiped my eyes.

_It's OK Gavner, you're going to be fine…_ I thought to myself.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Housekeeping!" Someone from outside said.

"Uh, one sec!" I replied getting dressed quickly, "Cumon in!"

"You're Gavner Purl right?" The woman asked.

"Uh yeah…" I replied.

"Um, here's your laundry and your complimentary loaf of bread for being such a good visitor at Vampire Mountain! Um, are you OK? You're looking a little red-eyed…" The woman said.

"Uh thanks for the uh… bread. Oh I'm fine just allergies that's all…" I retorted. I guess I said it a little to quickly.

"Uh OK then… well have a good night on the last day of the feast. I know I'm off duty but I figured since yours is the only one due. And I figured you might need the clothes…" She said sarcastically.

I laughed, "You're right I probably could use the clothes! Anyways I'll see you later; I need to get ready for the day ahead; it feels like its going to be long!"

I shut the door still laughing and then changed into the clean clothes she had just given me.

_Now what's going to happen today?_ I thought.

When I walked through the halls I couldn't seem to find anyone, and when I saw the crowd of people surrounding the table in Kheldon Lurt I knew why.

"I can so drink more than you!" Vanez groaned.

"No way buddy you're going down!" Kurda laughed.

"I've almost had it!" One of my old tutors who was in this contest whined.

Kurda vs. Vanez? This is just too weird! I spotted a couple of my old friends and walked over to them.

"Hey guys how many have they drank?" I asked.

"About 15… and they're still going at it! I quit after 10!" My tutor yawned.

"Did everyone do this?" I wondered.

"Well Larten did but he's passed out, we carried him to his room… Seba didn't drink, but he's now making sure Larten doesn't make a mess of himself and obviously Darren and Harkat didn't just because they're not that kind of people. Also a bunch of arrogant young vampires who were drunk after 2 beers. Little do they know vampire beer is richer than human beer," he replied.

"Stupid young people, even I knew that when I was younger," I snickered.

"Hey they're counting down lets listen up!"

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

"Oh Kurda's knocked out… poor kid… out cold!" I said walking over to Kurda and lifting him by his shoulders.

Normally I would've asked Vanez to help, but well he was having too much fun dancing around, smashing into tables and well being drunk… he would probably pass out from being hit on the head with a glass.

"Cumon Kurda at least try and move your legs!" I whispered putting him lightly on the ground and dragging him by his hands. My arms were aching for an unknown reason, probably from hitting things in my coffin. Though there's not much to hit yourself on in a coffin.

"Did I win?" he moaned.

"Nope but you were close, don't worry Vanez always wins, second's amazing! It beats your 10th place from last year!"

"Yeah I got last, last year!" Kurda laughed.

I pulled him down to his room which was on the other side of the mountain which sucks when you're dragging a drunk person who keeps saying utter rubbish like:

"You know girls are like stupid yeah know? They always just leave you when you least expect it!"

This was when it occurred to me that Kurda was drinking his sorrows away. He probably just broke up with some girl that he loved. Though I wasn't aware that he had a mate, but hearing him talk about this made my stomach hurt. I knew I wasn't sick, it was all in my head, but I had a love as well who broke my heart. So hearing him talk about that, just made my stomach turn.

"Don't worry about it Kurda…"

"You know Gavvie? You seem down today anything buggin' you?"

"Gavvie? Um I'm fine really…"

"I've heard that one before! Fine feh, yeah like I'm fine! That's a good one! That's a good one!"

I was aware that he had repeated himself, and I was aware that he could hurl any second and that he could hurl onto me because of how far back his head was. I was lucky that his room was only 3 steps away.

"Gavner?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm gonna… blah!"

And so he barfed on me, all on my nice clean clothes.

"KURDA!"

"S-Sorry…"

I laid him on his bed and walked out of the room.

"Some friendly advice buddy, if you can't hold your alcohol don't drink… this is disgusting… EW!"

Well as I walked through the halls I reeked of throw up, them housekeeper from earlier came up to me.

"I told you your eyes were red but you don't listen to me and now you've vomited on yourself!"

I laughed, "Yeah I should've listened to you!"

Right when she left I mumbled, "Kurda and his weak stomach…"

Now this was a fun way to start the last day of the Feast of the Undead.

* * *

well R&R and sorry for the crappy chappy... hey that rhymes...


	6. Chapter 6

I repeat again Disclaimer at beginning.

Ok this chapter is short and sweet... not to sweet but short... again pretty mediocre but I have to study for a test and my school starts back up tomorrow.

I read The Vampire Prince the other day... it's so sad what happens to Kurda... I had to read over his case 5 billion times and I've decided he should be considered a hero.

* * *

Chapter 6:

I walked back into my room; I had spent a lot of time in this room because of people who shall not be named. I thought back to everything that had happened during these last few days it had been the most humiliating, hilarious, and uncouthly Council in the last 36 years. The only one I can think of that was odder, would be the Council when Mr. Tiny showed up here. Now that was creepy… we were all afraid to do anything fun for fear he might disapprove so we all sat around a table and talked. Maybe more boring than odd.

Well I changed yet again and the feeling in my stomach came back, but this time it was from the smell.

"Kurda owes me BIG time!" I shouted to myself.

"Who are you talking too?" Larten asked stumbling down the halls.

"Uh… no one… where's Seba?"

"He's… well I don't seem to know now do I? Heh funny eh?"

Larten started laughing hysterically. This was the second encounter with a drunk friend today.

"Um, maybe you should go to bed…"

"BED! NO WAY! I feel so alive!" He laughed again and ran off down the halls.

"Well that was uh… interesting…" I said raising my eyebrow.

I sat on top of my coffin and ate my 'complimentary loaf of bread' inside the bread was a little piece of paper. 'The Princes at Vampire Mountain wish for your stay to be great have a good time, Paris Skyle.'

"Oh by the gods of the vampires that was the cheesiest thing ever!" I yelled.

Then as I got out of my room and walked through the halls I saw Larten and Vanez throwing cups at each other… do my predictions always come true and this time I was being utterly sarcastic.

"Hi Gavner buddy!" Vanez laughed and then he threw a cup at me. It seemed like slow motion, everything was quiet and then BAM! Darkness.

(line)

I woke up to a nurse tending to my aching head.

"Well there's another scar Gavner, boy o boy you've had it rough I heard you hurled on your clothes today as well…"

"Man, does everyone talk about me? Aw man! _Another_ scar? You have to be kidding me! Where is this one?"

"Well it kind of cracked your face…"

She showed me a mirror and it showed a huge scar running down from my scalp to my chin.

"AH!" I screamed.

I awoke with a start.

"Hey guys he's awake!" Someone yelled.

"That Gavner Purl he always manages to get hurt, last Council he lost his toes climbing up to the mountain and now he gets his head hit by a mug… JEEZ!" I heard a female voice say.

"Huh?" I wondered what was going on. I sat up and I felt a huge throb to my head then I remembered what happened, "JEEZ VANEZ! SO YOU THROW A DAMN FAST BALL… er mug? YOU'RE DRUNK NOT INSANE!"

"Or maybe I'm both!" Vanez laughed.

"Well he's not exactly drunk anymore… but I was the one who had to carry you here…" Arra grunted.

"Oh… heh sorry Arra I didn't mean to be any trou-"

"Stop right there… it's Larten who should be apologizing… Larten?"

"Uh sorry Gavvie-ner… I didn't mean to hurt you!" Larten smiled.

"Well you have another scar Gavner…" the nurse said.

"Ah! Where?"

"Right above your right eyebrow…" She replied and showed me a mirror, ok not to bad just a scratch.

"A mighty big scratch!" Kurda laughed.

"Man how late is it? No one's drunk anymore?" I asked.

"Oh it's probably mid-day… Darren starts his training in a few hours for the Trials… the meeting in the Hall of Princes will come to order in about 3 hours. Make sure you're there!" Vanez grinned.

"Yeah… yeah…" I replied.

"And I want your help on training… not a lot just some emotional help for Darren, give him some confidence!" Vanez winked.

"I'll… try…" I replied.

I stretched my arms and yawned and then got out of the bed that they had laid me in.

"Coffins are SO much better!" I exclaimed and joined my friends for a nice walk to find and wake up Darren.

* * *

well that's it... short and sweet... not so sweet but short anyways R&R and tell me how bad that was YEAH!

-cold-night09


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is at beginning of story.

Well I'd like to say I just added a new fic, it's called Boulevard of Broken Dreams- The Vampire Prince... its about Darren when he's in the river down vampire mountain, basically his thoughts.

Sorry for the 2 day delay or however long it was, I'm back to school and I had no homework tonight. Enjoy chappie 7 and review and yeah! Please guys at least 2 reviews this chapted i honestly think there's no point in keeping going with this story I need some gavner fans! And thank you lotroxfor beingmy faithful reviewer!

* * *

Chapter 7:

I waited outside of the doors while Darren drew his trial. When he came out looking depressed I got kind of scared.

"Why so glum?" I asked.

"I drew the fire one…" Darren replied.

"Oh jeez this is going to be terrible!" Vanez whispered to me, though Darren didn't hear it.

"Um I'm sure with a little training you'll do great Darren" I smiled

_He's doomed._

"Well what exactly do I have to do?" Darren asked.

"Stay in a room of fire for 15 minutes… do you think you can do it?" I asked.

_He's doomed._

"Well no…" he replied.

_He's not just doomed he's screwed too!_

"Well think like you can… cumon show some spirit!" I laughed.

He laughed beside me and then Vanez gave me a thumbs up sign and walked off. But secretly I really feared for Darren's life.

Well I have to tell you, pacing around is not fun.

"Don't even think about it Kurda!" I said as I saw him rampaging around the mountain in anger.

"What do you mean?" Kurda asked.

"Saying crap like Darren's not gonna be able to do it! He needs as much encouragement as ever!" I replied.

"I was just gonna ask if you'd seen my shoe… I think I misplaced it…"

"How do you misplace a shoe?"

"Don't ask me… I'm just looking for my shoe…"

Well there's a conspiracy going on if I've never see one. I mean a shoe come on? Well I thought this for about an hour until I saw Kurda wave his shoe at me.

"I found it! I really found it!" He exclaimed.

Well one of us is going insane… and I really honestly hope its not me.

* * *

Yesterday was the most boring day ever! The only thing that kept me from falling asleep was worrying about Darren so I've been up all day and night and now I have to go to Darren's trial and I'm EXHAUSTED! 

I yawned as I saw Darren walk into the room and the door close.

"Well here starts the 15 minutes, hi Gavner!" Larten said shaking.

"Er- hi Larten… is Darren um… prepared?"

"He's as read as he'll ever be!" Vanez replied.

He was closing his eyes and leaning against one of the walls. I could see that he was slowly beating himself up inside. He was worried about Darren's trial, worrying he wouldn't live, and knowing Vanez he'd leave to die.

_Cumon Darren live through this!_ I thought.

Those had to be the longest 15 minutes in my life, honestly everyone was so quiet it was disturbing. When I coughed the whole group of people glared at me like as if I laughed in a cemetery. It was so tense and I could feel my muscles in my neck tensing as I tried to calm myself down.

Kurda was pacing back in forth he said nothing to anyone but he mumbled to himself,

"He's young, he has new ideas if he dies it will never happen. Darren shouldn't have to take part in trials this is preposterous…"

I didn't question him, I figured Kurda was insane and that was that.

I shut my eyes and leaned onto the darkest corner, that way I could cry without upsetting Larten if Darren couldn't get through it.

"Time's up!" the prince yelled.

The door swung open and Larten and I went running in first, behind us was everyone else.

"It's ok Darren it's over…" Larten whispered sympathetically.

"What are you two doing on a nice hot beach in the summer time? Your going to burn up and die!" Darren said.

"Look he's delusional!" I said laughing. I was so glad he was alive I couldn't tell you.

Then Darren passed out.

"He looks pretty bad!" Kurda exclaimed as we pulled him out of the room.

"Tell me about it!" I replied as Vanez and I carried him to where a nurse was waiting to treat him.

"His feet are the worst…" Vanez mumbled. Vanez was carrying the foot side and I was carrying him by the shoulders.

"His head doesn't look to swell either…" I whispered.

"Well what were you two expecting? He obviously isn't going to turn out all fine and dandy…" Larten growled.

"OK OK chill…" I replied.

We rested him on the nice bed while the nurses all looked after him.

"His feet are pretty bad but they'll be working better in a couple of days…" the nurses reassured Vanez.

"Well that's a relief, mate!" Vanez yawned.

"You didn't get much sleep either did you, Vanez?" I asked.

"Well... fell asleep while Darren was taking the trial why do you think my eyes were closed? I dreamt he died, it was mighty scary. Then I awoke about a minute before he came out."

"Well you're not too concerned…"

"On the contrary I was very concerned. I don't have nightmares if I'm not concerned…"

"Stop arguing I'm trying to hear the nurse!" Larten bellowed.

"He's fine Larten. All he needs is some rest. His hair might not grow back but his feet are fine, just badly burnt. He'll be ok as long as he rests up… and stays off his feet for a few days…" the nurse reassured.

"That won't due he has to take a trial tomorrow!" Vanez shouted.

"Well there's not muchthey can do…" I replied.

"I'll think of something don't worry you guys!" Kurda exclaimed then ran out of the room to conjure up a plan.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm so relieved he's alive…" I yawned and then walked to bed.

* * *

Not an amazing chapter... kind of short but there's not much I can say on this chapter but I hadta include it because it's important Darren takes the trials after all it is the name of the book...

R&R PLEASE! EVEN FLAMES'LL DO IT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer at beginning of story...

YAY 2 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! That's excting! Yeah I know small things amuse small minds, but that's great I thought I wasn't going to get anymore faithful reviewers! So anyways lets see how many people will like this chapter...

And thank you lotrox and CraigMan, my flamer! lol joking... and without no further adoo here's Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8:

When I went to see Darren the next day I found vampires from all around the mountain crowded around and looking at him.

"Leave the man alone, he needs his rest!" I yelled pushing through the crowd.

A couple of the non-general vampires nodded and left but I could still see some generals standing there. They were giving Darren the "death's touch" symbol. They thought he wouldn't be able to survive or maybe they were being polite, but after that they left and I was alone, beside the young Darren Shan. I watched him breathe for what seemed like hours, just breathing. He was alive and that was the best news I had gotten in ages. I somehow felt responsible for Darren's life. I had known him for how many years now? And it just made me feel like I owed him something.

Kurda, Larten, Vanez and Harkat walked in after.

"Darren wake up I have an idea!" Kurda exclaimed.

Darren twitched in his sleep and covered his head with his blankets.

"Oh let me try this, this is how I get Darren awake usually!" Larten grinned, "Darren, Madame Octa escaped I can't find control of her mind she might attack any second! Ahhh!"

Darren's eyes shot open quickly and then he bolted upright. Then when he realized how much pain that had caused he lay back down.

"You could have caused him to pull a muscle, and then it would be even harder to train him for the trial, Larten!" Vanez twitched.

"Darren… is… okay… right?" Harkat asked.

"He's perfectly alright!" I said in-between laughing.

We explained to him all that had happened and he was glad to be still alive, even without his hair.

"So what now? I'm not gonna be able to do a trial in this shape…" Darren groaned.

"All you have to do is walk, draw your trial and stand and I can do the rest!" Kurda exclaimed.

"And how do you expect THAT to work?" Larten argued.

"Oh… you'll see!" Kurda nodded.

Again, Vanez and I got stuck carrying him. It's a good thing I'm a strong guy or you know what? I'd probably have a busted back!

"Ok so all I hafta do is walk?" Darren asked.

"Um I guess so…" I replied.

"Don't worry about it, mate! Everything'll be fine!" Vanez grinned.

* * *

We carried him all the way to the darned hall on a stretcher and all he did was walk in and out. It was kind of a waste of time in my opinion.

"He had to be willing to do it!" Kurda explained.

GRRRRRR, but at least he was going to have some resting time.

"Well there you are Darren, now I'm going to do… well I don't know yet…but I'm going to go!" Vanez said and left.

"I'm gonna go too Darren, too much work! See you, Darren, Kurda, Harkat, Larten…" I quickly said flying out of the cavern.

I felt like a sandwich, something like bologna… it was a weird thing to want, but I just shrugged and walked to eat a sandwich.

When I walked in the hall a group of people shouted, "Gavner!" and ran over to me, ruffled my hair calling "Noogies!" and knocking me to the ground.

"AH, OUCH! What's this about!?" I growled.

"We just wanted to show you how much we care!"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Care?"

"Yeah we heard what happened, we're so sorry about your erm… lady friend…"

"Oh, uh yeah… thanks…" I whispered.

I pushed them off me and got my sandwich, now that had just ruined my day. Well, after that I was really grouchy, probably grouchier than that blue bear with the rain cloud on his tummy; Grumpy right? Well anyways when I was walking back after that 'touching' moment I was approached by another really huge muscular vampire.

"Gavner Purl? You stepped on my shoe!" He yelled.

Ok well then maybe he didn't approach me I kind of, well stepped on his foot!

"Oh yeah, sorry…" I mumbled.

"That's not good enough!" He exclaimed lifting me up and pinning me against the wall.

"Ok, please this is not my day and you honestly think you can hurt me? Do you see my face? You can't get more painful then that!" I laughed.

"Or uglier!" He yelled and then went for a punch.

I knocked his arm from where he was holding me and kicked him in the face so he went flying back. He was on the ground clutching his arm, I walked away grinning.

"Honestly buddy, I told you! I've been through to much to get beaten up by someone like you! You're not even a general for pity's sake! You're a new vampire aren't you? Bigger isn't better kid!" I shouted as I walked away.

Well, I don't know why I mentioned that little incident, maybe because it was ironic. All the young non-general vampires were driving me insane, except Darren. He wasn't one of those macho strong guys who think that they're more then they are. He's just Darren… maybe it's better to think… to live like a child because then you still believe that people aren't going to try and hurt you. Or maybe, that's just… well; childish.

* * *

"Did you hear about that half-vampire kid? Man, that kids great! For a half that is…"

"Yeah I know! I could smoke him! But I think he might survive them trials!"

"My bets are on the kid, he's amazing!"

"Those princes should've shown up, but maybe it's a good thing I heard he's dying!"

"That's just a rumour!"

Those are just some of the things I heard mumbling around the hall that day. I was only paying attention to all the things people were saying about him. I was listening so intently that I didn't hear anything else.

"Gavner…"

_Wow people really love Darren!_

"Gavner?"

_That's awesome!_

"Gavner!"

_People are betting on him!_

"GAVNER!"

I turned around to see red-faced Arra yelling in my ear .

"Oh hi Arra how's it going?" I asked.

"Gavner Purl! Are you deaf or something? I mean honestly I've said your name FOUR TIMES!" Arra said emphasising the 'four times.'

"It had to be less then that…" I replied

"Nope I keep count!" She winked

"Well then what do you want?"

"There's a meeting in the Hall, it starts in… oh I'd say a minute and 39, 38, 37... seconds" Arra answered.

"What's it about?"

"Who knows? 26, 25, 24…" She counted.

"Okay I'm going!" I growled and walked, well sped walked to the Hall of Princes with Arra.

* * *

"Gavner?" Paris asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're late…" He mumbled.

"Yeah by… 13 seconds…" I retorted.

"That's going on your record!" He said.

"We have a record?" I wondered.

"Well no… but anyways this meeting's about… well Kurda…"

"Shouldn't you ask Kurda about Kurda?" I answered.

"Well yes, but if I asked him how this 'becoming a Prince' made him feel then he'd probably say good no matter what…"

"He seems to be doing well…" I said trailing off. The shoes, the drunkenness... I had to admit he was acting odd.

"Oh and that's not all, if any vampaneze attack I'm expecting you to be by my side fighting them! Alright? You're one of my right-hand men!" Paris winked.

"I'll guard this place with my life, sire!" I smiled.

"Good, well then that's all!" He nodded his head.

I bowed and nodded then I left with Arra by my side.

Well, that was odd! I wondered why Paris would ask me all that, maybe he just wanted people on his side for the 'war' that Harkat told us about. I'd guard this place, even if it took my own life, but I just hope if that happened… someone would miss me.

And maybe that someone… would be the woman that left me behind.

* * *

So review guys and have a good day or night, or whatever time of day you're reading this... sleep? anyways bye!

cold-night09


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: at the beginning of story!

Wow RizzitheDizzi really brought me into the light... well now I know that some ppl are reading this and I don't even know it! Hi guys!

Well 9's my luck number so maybe my lucky number will do me some good!

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Hey Gavner, it's your day to cook! Don't you remember you signed up for the 'Council Help Team'?" The cook shouted when he saw me walking toward the water closet the next day.

"I did what?" I bellowed.

"Yeah see here's your name right here!" He replied.

I looked at my name, it wasn't in my handwriting and I hadn't been to Vampire Mountain in 12 years, and the worst part was… I CAN'T COOK! Also I was tired, it was about mid-day!

"Um I don't think this is going to work…"

"Don't be silly I heard you're a great cook! Like that Vanez fellow said you were amazing! In fact I distinctly remember him yesterday telling me so! That's why you were chosen right off the 'bat' today! No pun intended!"

VANEZ! AHHHHHH I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

"Um… so what are you planning to make?"

"ME? It's you who's cooking boy! I'm getting a day off!" The cook shouted.

He then pulled me to the kitchen and left me with 3 other guys all looking ready to take my every order.

"Um hello, my name is Gavner Purl…"

"Yes sir, we know your name is quite popular around the kitchen!"

_Pop-ular? You have got to be kidding me!_

"Popular? How so?" I asked.

"Well, you're the guy who everyone always talks about! Always playing jokes on that Vanez guy! Plus you're always calm, cool and collected and don't care if you're like humiliated in the halls of the mountain!" One of the young chefs smiled.

I have to tell you I have no idea if that was an insult or a compliment. I should ask him, but I won't.

"So what do you guys want to… um serve today?" I asked.

"Well since it's like a tradition to eat a huge breakfast when trials are in session even if they're postponed, we should make something BIG!"

_Ok stay calm Gavner, stay calm…_

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!" I screamed.

_So much for keeping my cool…_

"No way sir! We have to keep up with traditions!" Another one of the men said.

"Ok let's uh… make um… does Kraft Dinner sound good?" I pleaded.

"Uhhhh… I don't think you understand Mr. Purl! We have to like make a BIG breakfast so like eggs and blood or something…" The younger looking boy said.

"How about Kraft Dinner and blood?" I wondered

((A/N: for those of you who don't know what Kraft Dinner is, it's like instant pasta in a box and it's like one of those things you make for like a small lunch))

"How about human blood, with bat broth, with a loaf of bread and that meat stuff?" The boy said.

"Um how do you make bat broth?" I asked.

"You take it out of the can!" The boy exclaimed.

He took out a can and showed it to me. Honestly I stared at this can for awhile.

'**For those times when you're feeling batty… Bat Broth'**

That's what it said on the can, stupid slogan… and there was a picture of a happy bat.

"This stuff comes in cans?" I said in awe.

"Well yeah, the person who makes this stuff probably makes a fortune!" One of the men laughed.

"Yeah we go through these things like crazy because of the constant need!" Another one of the men said.

"Alright I'll cook the bat broth, you prepare the blood, and the two of you make the meat! The vampires can get their own bread!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed a pan and took the can in my grasp.

"Ok so how am I supposed to open this?" I asked.

"Well the can opener's busted so you're going to have to use your teeth!" The younger man said.

Remind me never to eat bat broth again, unless I make it. I'll have one of these men's spit in my broth.

Well I finally got the broth open and when I looked inside I almost gagged.

"What in hell is the black stuff?" I roared.

"Remember mate, we don't believe in hell!" One of the men winked.

"It's a bat dunce! You have to take it out heat it up and serve it! Don't you know anything?" I heard a familiar shout from over the counter.

"V-Vanez!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"Aw, no you won't! I have to train Darren remember?" Vanez grinned.

"Oh… shut up!" I pouted.

I grabbed a pair of tongs and took out the bat. I threw it at Vanez.

"AH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Vanez screamed.

"Did anyone tell you, you scream like a girl?" I asked.

"Actually yes, someone said I screamed like you!" Vanez grinned at me, "And at least I can keep a girl for more than 10 seconds!"

I stared at him and looked away immediately. I was on the verge of tears but I didn't show it, I just didn't talk to him.

I threw the soup into the pan and heated it until the desired temperature (those were the directions on the can). Then when I was done I set the soup aside and into the heated pans where all the vampires eat from. Then I realized no one was in the hall; except Vanez.

I punched Vanez right in the shoulder as hard as I could.

"OW!" He yelled back.

"You were the one that gave me this job! I was going to the bathroom at night and the chef pulled me aside, now who would give me something that would make me have to wake up at that time to go pee? And why would you say stuff like that? It's like me saying at least I have two eyes… honestly Vanez!" I exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh… Crepsley did it I swear!"

"Larten? LARTEN! That's the best excuse you can come up with?" I asked sarcastically.

"It was the first name that came to mind…"

"Why did you see him today?" I asked.

"No, but I heard that Larten and Arra might become mates again, and Seba might hand over his job to Larten. That's why his name's on my mind!" Vanez grinned.

I was done my chef duty because I only had to do the morning, some poor sucker was stuck doing the afternoon because of the absence of the chef.

"Oh wait, now I remember… I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" I replied walking off.

Yes, I know it was childish, and yes I know that I'm a grown man. But Vanez deserves it!

* * *

Well Vanez and Gavner are fighting... and um so yeah not much else eh? (I'm Canadian so the eh is pronounced "A")

Anyways R&R and have a nice day!

cold-night09


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: at beginning of story

Well guys in the time it took to make this chapter i also created a trials of death homepage. There's boards and stuff where you can talk about stuff. And of course its pretty much dedicated to Gavner! You can find that on my homepage in my profile. Oh and by the way be prepared to laugh its pretty bad my first website attempt!

Oh and thanks for the reviews guys! i apprecitate them a lot!

hello lurkers! and here's chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: 

"But Gavner I-"

"Vanez he doesn't want to talk to you!" Kurda interrupted Vanez as I sat at atable. Kurda was standing right beside me.

"Tell Vanez to go away!" I said to Kurda.

Kurda began, "He says…"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" Vanez interrupted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachoooooooooooooo!" I sneezed, "Great now I'm getting a cold, I must be allergic to the 'thing' that's close by!"

"Thing?" Vanez inquired.

"He's mad at you Vanez just leave; Gavner and I will sort this out!" Kurda said breaking us apart by sitting right in between us.

"But..." Vanez started.

I stood up and left leaving Vanez in the dark. I needed time and Vanez wasn't giving me the time I needed.

I loved a woman, she left, end of story. I'm just wondering how everyone learned about this. MR. TALL! That backstabber! Listening to my thoughts and feelings and telling Crepsley before he left the cirque and then Crepsley told whomever. Or maybe Mr. Tall told someone else. How could he? I made a pact with him that he wouldn't spread my feelings around. I'm such an emotional guy that Mr. Tall can always tell when I'm upset, but as a general you can't let those kinds of things get around. Did I tell anyone? I don't remember telling anyone. Unless I talked in my sleep… _again._

I closed my eyes for a second.

* * *

"_Sorry if my snoring kept you awake!" I had said._

_She laughed, "It's okay Gavner, I'm used to it by now!"_

"_Alright then! So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked getting off of the couch I slept on. She had a couch in her room along with a bed. The couch was purple; she loved that purple couch…_

* * *

I shook my head, I had been daydreaming again. 

Why does she mean so much to me? I loved her so, why did she have to leave? I hate bad feelings, but don't cry Gavner. You can't cry Gavner.

I opened my eyes to find I had been in a completely different place that I remembered. It was inside the mountain I could tell, but since I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

I heard an echo.

These are the times when I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic. The rooms felt like they were closing in. Okay maybe not claustrophobic but… okay a little claustrophobic. I crawled up in a ball and sat there slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Gavner? Gavner? WAKE UP!" I heard a female voice yell. 

My eyes opened slowly and I found Arra and Larten looking really close to my face.

"AH!" I screamed standing up quickly; smashing my head on Larten's chin, "OW!"

"Stop freaking out Gavner… just relax!" Larten smiled.

I eased myself and relaxed a little.

"W-Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Only if you promise to stay calm!" Arra whispered.

"Ok, I'll stay calm…" I replied.

"Alright, remember when there used to be snake trials?" Larten asked.

I nodded.

"Well these are the old pits and you're standing on a bunch of snakes!" Arra murmered.

"WHAT!" I began to freak out I dusted all the snakes off of me; I looked down and it was pitch black, "How did I get in here?" I began to cough uncontrollably. I'm getting sick! I know it!

Larten patted me on the back to try and stop the coughing.

"I wish I could answer your question… but I can't…" Larten said.

"Kurda mapped out the place when we found you missing and told us to check here. You must've slept walked," Arra nodded.

"But… how?" I asked.

"Maybe someone dropped you down here the tunnel is on an angle…" Kurda said.

"K-Kurda where'd you come from?" I wondered.

Kurda smiled at me from a hole in the wall, probably some sort of compartment, but how could I have gotten here without knowing?

"There's a switch,someone must've stepped on it and put you downhere. I found it quite by accident really. It's a good thing I did or else you wouldn't have gotten out. Cumon, you need to see some sort of light!" Kurda smiled.

I nodded and quickly but carefully got out.

"I am so glad I never got the snake trial when I did my trials!" I shivered.

The thought of that freaked me out, snake's crawling all over slithering over my body. Tongue hissing into my ear… eck!

"You should've seen him in his sleep Kurda, he was really scared," Arra whispered.

It's funny because they think I can't hear what they're saying. It's best to only reply when you find it very offensive.

"I would be too… snakes were slithering over his body!" Kurda whispered back.

Yes some defence! I have this feeling all of them are making fun of me in their heads.

"Well, he did just get dumped and all, but how would he get here?" Arra murmured.

"I have no idea…" Kurda lied,

I could tell he was lying. It was probably Vanez, yet another reason why I should hate Vanez, but I kept seeing purple faces in my sleep. That's crazy! How would the vampaneze find their way into the mountain? There is no way! Probably just dreams… or maybe nightmares…and how did Kurda know I was here?

I remember distinctly falling asleep in a place that wasn't moving underneath my feet.

Well that was a terrible day; only two more days until Darren's fourth trial. I hope it's not too hard, after all the fire was really hard on him!

* * *

And there's chapter 10.. what other things will happen before Darren's fourth trial? You'll see! R&R! 

cold-night09


	11. Chapter 11

I can tell some people awaited this chapter... 2 reviews yeah!

I am so not in a good mood so I made this chap to cheer me up... kind of humorous... kind of cheesy... kind of vulgur... basically DON'T KILL ME!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11:

I was sick that day after. Very sick, maybe it was the shock of waking up in a snake pit or maybe it was the fact that I was 'allergic' to Vanez, but still whatever the reason; I was sick. Which gave Vanez the very thing he needed to talk to me; me in one place.

"Hey Gavner how're you doing?" Vanez asked walking through the door.

"Just amazing…" I replied sarcastically.

"Well that's good…" Vanez said sincerely.

I growled and pulled the covers from the hospital beds over my head. I would've talked to Darren, but of course he was on the other side of the room, and passed out.

"Leave me alone! I'm sick!" I growled.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean you have to be grumpy! I came to talk to you about the other day…"

"No really?" I hissed.

"Yes really; anyways I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I didn't even think the rumours were true I thought it was a big joke and that you'd laugh it off with me, but it wasn't…" He replied.

"Honestly Vanez do you expect me to believe that?" I screamed, "You knew I loved a girl back at home and you figured you'd say it anyways just for the fun of it? You know you're sick! You should be the one in this bed! Sick and twisted!"

"Excuse me Vanez Blane, but don't rattle up our patients, _little_ Gavner is sick today!" The nurse whispered.

"LITTLE? You're calling Gavner… LITTLE? He's one of the toughest guys I know and he's sick. How would you feel waking up in a freezing snake pit eh? And if you don't mind we're having a man to man conversation and I don't appreciate a female nurse like yourself to get in the way! Honestly what's with people today?" Vanez exclaimed.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to… it's just my patients I call them little well because most of them have little-"

"I'm sure Vanez wouldn't want you to finish that sentence lady!" I grunted, blushing because I knew watch she meant.

"Yes I knew what she was goin' to say!" Vanez grinned.

"I was going to say little feet but you know what you're saying fits perfectly Gavner!" The nurse winked and she walked away.

I blinked in shock did that lady just call my… never mind.

((A/N sick sick joke I know… but this is PG13 lol))

Vanez burst out laughing.

"You know that is exactly why I HATE you!" I cried.

"Aw you don't hate me! Cumon get out of bed if you can yell you can get out of bed!" Vanez smirked and then dragged… honestly DRAGGED… me out of bed.

"OW VANEZ YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I yelled.

"I know!" Vanez grinned.

"He's sick you know!" Arra yelled.

"I know already! But I figured I'd give him a nice DRAGGING wedgie since him and me are like bros!" Vanez laughed and then grabbed me by the undies and yes… you probably know the rest.

That was the most painful wedgie I had ever felt. Vanez is a BIG strong guy and he can pull pretty hard, pretty high...

"OW LET GO!" I screamed almost in tears.

Arra decked him in the face, and he fell over and let go.

"Wow!" Vanez said in awe.

"Now cut it out! Gavner's sick he doesn't need this! Honestly pick on him when he can defend himself, who do you think you are? Man, are you an asshole! How old are you? 10?" Arra screamed.

"Or ten thousand!" I laughed.

"Why you!" Vanez began.

SLAP, BANG, SMASH...

Vanez was on the ground, he had knocked over the torch and there was a moving light where we were. There were no glowing plants nearby; just torches.

"I'M ON FIRE!" Vanez screamed.

"Stop exaggerating!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Cumon Gavner I'm going to carry you back to your bed!" Arra said.

"It's ok I'll walk…" I answered.

"Are you sure? I'm sure that hurt… just a little…?" Arra replied.

I began saying things but I got all choked up. Was that two comments about my… today?

"W-walking?" I stuttered and began walking, I decided I'd sleep in my coffin and barricade the door.

I slept and I dreamt about… cows. Yes, cows… you know most people would find that odd, but if you know anyone like Vanez… dreaming about cows is very normal.

I was the white cow and everyone else was purple and they all jumped me and brought me into the darkest patch of the grass and then I woke up.

"The vampaneze… they did it! I know they did!"

And then I fell back asleep.

Of course I don't remember anything the next morning until it's too late…

I still had a cold and my stomach was aching, but I was feeling better so I decided that I would go out and enjoy my day, and check on Darren considering it was his last day off. Plus he had been passed out on the bed all yesterday.

"Hey Darren!" I yelled patting his bald head. He was awake, he looked bored, but awake, "How's the feet?"

"Still really burnt, but better…" He smiled.

"You stoked?" I asked.

"For what?" He answered.

"YOUR TRIAL!"

"Oh yeah… I'm really excited… but what if I lose?"

"It's only stakes!" Vanez answered walking in.

"You!" I growled.

"Ok you two need to sort things out! Sit down and I'll listen!" Darren exclaimed.

We both sat down beside his bed.

"Vanez is picking on me!" I said.

"Gavner started it!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Darren yelled, "This is going nowhere! Talk to each other like men, I didn't even talk like that when I was 13!"

"Well Vanez acts like a thirteen year old…" I yelled.

"What's wrong with 13 year olds?" Darren burst.

And so with that note we all had our little rumble! Darren punched because his legs were numb, but Vanez and I were the worst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT? DIDN'T YOU EVER READ LORD OF THE FLIES?" Kurda yelled pulling us all apart.

"Nope, didn't get that far in school…" Darren grinned.

"Vanez is too young…"

"Why you…"

"STOP IT! Now talk this out nicely!" Kurda yelled.

"Well Gavner's dumber then a 13 year old blonde chick!" Vanez chuckled.

Arra walked in at that second.

"WHATS WRONG WITH 13 YEAR OLDS!" Darren yelled.

"BLONDE'S AREN'T STUPID!" Kurda screamed.

"BLONDE GIRLS ARE JUST AS SMART AS BLONDE BOYS!" Arra howled.

And the fighting continued. When Larten and Seba came in, Vanez and I were broken into bits, Darren's fists were bleeding, Arra had a black eye, and Kurda… peaceful Kurda… had cuts all over him.

"Man Arra, you really have nails!" Kurda groaned.

"Now everyone shut up! Honestly!" Larten yelled, "Vanez and Gavner shake hands, hug, and forgive eachother."

We did as we were told and surprisingly felt better.

"Awwww touching moment!" Seba yelled.

"Shut up Seba!" I answered.

"I wouldn't talk like that to the man who invented bat broth!" Seba laughed.

"YOU! Invented bat broth? So you're the one with the stupid slogan and the profit!" I exclaimed.

"Well with a name like 'Nile' you were meant to make broth!" Kurda laughed.

"Yep that's what they tell me!" Seba laughed.

"And I am heir to the company so don't get any ideas… Darren…" Larten frowned.

Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Well being a quartermaster you have to have SOMETHING to do..." Seba grinned.

"I know it'll be… interesting…" Larten continued, "and Darren, you'll help right?"

"Of course…not…" Darren laughed.

Well tomorrow Darren's trial is prepared and then the next day he is to do his trial! Oh and I forgot to mention, his trial is… the BLOODED BOARS!

* * *

And that chapter is done... lame... but done... anyways I thought it was funny and that's all that counts! Next chappie will be up soon! Especially since I'm off so REVIEW and if ur lurking REVIEW!

cold-night09


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: at beginning of story!

I like this chapter, though there's not much to like. I like it though :)...

Well this story will either end on chapter 13 or chapter 14 I haven't decided yet.

It will just roll with the punches I might even get it to chapter 15!

Anyways enjoy and happy belated V-day!

* * *

Chapter 12: 

I woke up early that day, considering my conscience was clear. I wasn't exactly 'happy' with Vanez but I wasn't plotting to kill him. Okay maybe I was… but I wasn't going to go through with it… or was I?

"Man it's like 4:00 pm… soooo early… man even old people don't wake up at this time!" I yawned.

Paris walked by.

"Hi Gavner!"

It's 4:01 pm now so old people still don't wake up at 4:00pm!

"Hey Paris, good afternoon to you… I have a question… do you sleep?" I wondered.

"Of course I sleep! But I wake up at 4:01pm each day!" Paris winked and kept walking.

Well wasn't that a bit ironic? I didn't even mean to be ironic there…

Considering I was up so early I decided to take a little walk around the mountain. There wasn't anything really unusual except a death threat on my bed… wait a second… I HAVE A DEATH THREAT!

I took the little notice of my bed,

_Dear Gavner Purl,_

_We have come to kill you!_

_The Vampaneze_

What in vampire heaven's name was that? Then I read a bit below,

_P.S. In case you were wondering that was a joke, all that vampaneze stuff against you was all my doing I was trying to scare you! Though you should be on your guard…like the snake pit thing… I know you're terrified of snakes I got Kurda to get you down there that's how he found you and the purple hand in the hall well I got one of the guards to do that; I figured I'd tell you before you got even more mad at me…_

_Your pal… or rather dead man_

_Vanez Blane_

I FELL FOR THAT TOO! I can't believe I fell for another one of Vanez's tricks. How could I have been so stupid? Vampaneze wouldn't be in this place anyways. That's how Kurda looked like he was lying too! He knew it was Vanez! How couldn't he tell me? Some friends! Larten, Arra… everyone probably knew! They're probably having little fits of laughter right now as well!

Ah! Everyone picks on Gavner… I'm older than Kurda and he can even pick on me! That's 'cause everyone LOVES Kurda… blonde haired blue eyed guys always are favoured… not rough brunettes of course.

How long have they been planning to scare the shit out of me?

Well I better shape up, but I give up, I'll get back at Vanez after Darren's trial! Or maybe karma will take its course and I won't have to.

((A/N: _/cough/_ incase ur wondering karma DID take it's course… yes yes we all no what happens to Kurda, Vanez, Arra… and Larten; though im not supposed to know what happens to Larten… but I do! LOL just a little funny twist… though karma sux and that's not a very nice karma but that is NOT what Gavner meant… he's too kind hearted to think that!))

I'm a bit nervous about the trial… that's tomorrow in case you're wondering. Darren's still pretty hurt but if he can take on a blooded bear then why not boars? I wouldn't exactly put it against him he's an amazing asset to the vampires. Kind hearted, young it's been awhile since we had someone like him aboard. Kurda was the last one to step up and he's becoming a prince; which is exciting!

I didn't keep up with Darren's trial training that day. I don't even know if he trained, maybe Vanez let him sleep, but I couldn't let Vanez look me in the eyes so I spent my day with the rest of the gang.

"Man, this is exciting… he might pass the trials! Imagine the irony! A young, 14-year-old looking vampire completing his trials when older, full vampires could not! It's rather inspiring!" Kurda exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Kurda! Darren's not just any 14-year-old looking half-vampire. He's special I can't put my finger on why, but he just is. From the moment I tasted his 'good blood' I felt it. He has something within him… something different…" Larten said in monotone.

"Well there's definitely something special about him! I wouldn't have shaken his hand if there wasn't. Uh sorry Kurda…" Arra blushed.

"Don't worry about it Arra I understand…" Kurda replied, disappointed.

"Hmmm well on a happier note!" I barked with laughter.

"Yeah let's make fun of Gavner! That's funner!" Kurda said cheerfully.

"I thought you were the peaceful type!" I groaned.

"I am but it's just a little tease, it doesn't hurt anyone!" Kurda stuck his tongue out at me.

"OK OK you too no fighting! We need to look good, especially Kurda in front of the princes!" Larten snapped.

"Screw the princes! Kurda you're going down!" I laughed.

"I'll be the ref!" Arra exclaimed.

"Can't we do this in a more civilized manner?" Kurda replied anxiously.

"Fine, Kurda boy's scared I understand! You have the nerve to hold stuff out about the vampaneze thing on me and you can't even fight back!" I teased.

Kurda's face went pitch white.

"How-How do you know about that?" He stuttered.

"Vanez wrote me a letter…" I replied.

"How did he know?" He retorted.

"Well he basically planned it…" I replied.

"No I admit it I planned it…" Kurda began.

"AND YOU LET VANEZ TAKE THE BLAME! YOU LITTLE!" I jumped on Kurda and punched his face into the ground we wrestled around and I swear if I hadn't been in control Kurda would have killed me. The princes walked by eyeing us carefully. Actually it was more or less Mika and Paris who were, they were talking about I think deliware and they just looked at us and took a quicker pace. They were taking the 'I saw nothing' routine.

"So you toss me in a damned snake pit? What gives you that idea?" I yelled.

"Vanez told me to get you down there somehow… I told them too…" He replied.

"What did you do paint guards faces with grape wine?" I screamed.

Kurda grinned he looked a little less afraid.

"Oh! So you mean that… well that was all Vanez I just got people to dress as vampaneze and carry you… sorry about that buddy!" Kurda grinned, he looked relieved.

"Uh ok whatever! Well I still pounded your face in!" I grinned, showed off my muscles teasingly and walked off.

Looks like Vanez did it all after all. Jerk! And got Kurda all involved too, but he apologized so I'll forgive him! Or make it look like I forgave him!

Before I went to bed I looked over everything, the picture of my beloved woman who if I was human, I would have married and had a family. I took out my forever cherished boxers, however ugly they were and grimaced. I looked at my scarred fingers and thought about why I chose to be a creature of the night instead of a family man. I felt the scars on my face remembering each one and how proud I was to show them off. I remembered everyone and thought about how I was everyone's friend, just everyone's face and how they were.

My best friends Larten, Kurda, and Vanez, how Larten was always so stern and frightening, how Kurda was always stopping the fights and how Vanez was always so rude and playful.

When Larten and Arra broke up and how much Larten cried though he never told anyone and I swore not to tell anyone.

Arra, how tough she was, how she would only shake the hands of the worthy, and how she wouldn't shake Kurda's.

Seba Nile, how he could control the ever fearful Larten. Just thinking about their journeys together just brought a smile to my face. Seba was the only one who could control Larten.

Darren Shan… the young Darren Shan… I can just imagine him in old age, as old as Paris Skyle. Sitting and giving other worthy vampires trials. How he would smile when he remembered our faces and maybe laugh at all the adventures we had. He would be as peaceful as Kurda and they would talk it over as princes and dismiss the vampaneze lord when ever he arose.

That was just a thought. A rather happy thought considering how much goofing around everyone had been doing. I figured I'd make peace with everyone tomorrow; give Kurda a break.

And with that thought drifted into an uninterrupted sleep.

Darren's trial is tomorrow…

* * *

As I said not much to like but I enjoyed it... sorry if there are grammarical errors I did my best but can't read it over another time because I gots homework!

-cold-night09


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I figure since its last chappie... I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING! DARREN SHAN DOES!

Now this is the last chapter... I like it... I'm not editing it and if you hate it too bad... sorry not in a good mood... bad day...

And SO SORRY for the long wait I usually don't make waits that long, but I've been so busy! So I'll see you all later... but it did put suspense into the story dontcha think?

* * *

Chapter 13:

"DARREN'S TRIAL IS TODAY!" Vanez laughed, dancing around happily.

Larten had a 'Larten face' on; arms crossed, faint smile. If you didn't know him you'd think he was unhappy, but he was the proudest vampire I had ever seen. Darren was walking around, stretching his legs. He was still walking odd and I knew that it would be tough but he could pull through…

Harkat was also stretching out, telling Kurda about how if it were him to take on the boars he would do this and that. Kurda was nodding agreeably. Those two seemed like instant friends… they had so much in common.

Arra was standing beside Larten, almost hugging him. I smiled because I knew they were getting back together, though I was also shuddering from what Arra said to me when I saw them making out.

Everyone was so happy, even I was happy. I had made peace with everyone; told them all I had been overreacting.

"Cumon Gavvie aren't you excited?" Vanez grinned.

"Uh… sure…" I replied.

To be completely honest I was scared stiff. Darren still didn't seem to be walking well and when Larten asked me to say how he looked I had told him 'Great' when I thought he looked terrible. For a vampire Darren had pigment in his skin, but right now he was completely pale, and though some of it was to lack of sunlight… a lot of it was to the lack of health.

Vanez had been running around with Darren all day. Carrying him on his back flipping him around, but he slammed Darren's head a couple of times. He probably doesn't remember a thing. When I told Vanez that he said,

"Good, he'll concentrate… not die because he won't have nothing else to think about!"

"Yeah but then he won't remember who we are!" Kurda bellowed back.

To be honest I was also feeling mighty sick, (when I'm sick I'm speechless) but I didn't say anything because I figured there was no need to. I'd watch the trial and go straight to bed, unless Darren died… or failed… then I would probably cry and get even sicker.

Really I could always get better, but when would I see another Darren vs. boar match?

Darren was like my little brother. Larten was a brother to me and Darren was like his little assistant… or basically adopted son. So maybe I could call Darren kind of like my nephew?

"Man you're quiet! Don't be scared, I didn't think Darren could do it, but he's really surprising me!" Kurda grinned slapping my back; HARD.

You have no idea how much that hurt.

"Kurda… OW! What was that for?" I groaned.

"Awww little Gavner not feeling well?" Arra asked.

"I'm fine! Cut it out! We've made peace!" I exclaimed.

"Or you think you have!" Larten winked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I whined.

"It means open your mouth but shut your pie hole… basically stop worryin so much about Darren he'll be fine, and talk like you're happy!" Vanez grinned.

"What he means to say is, trust in Darren!" Seba grinned.

"Stop arguing over me guys! I'm fine!" Darren faintly smiled.

I nodded.

"As you wish master Shan…" Harkat teased.

"Don't tease the games man, Darren!" I grinned.

"Thank you Gavner!" Darren winked.

"Hey! I'm the gamesmaster!" Vanez pouted.

"No you're the games**keeper**, there's a difference!" I laughed.

We all made Darren as happy as possible because we feared that **if** he died he might as well have a great last day, though we didn't believe he would die. Or maybe we just believed that he couldn't die. That Darren was invincible, that he still had to fulfill his destiny… whatever it was.

"You should rest up before yer match!" Vanez said.

"I agree Darren get some sleep…" I nodded.

We carried Darren to his bed to rest his legs.

I paced back and forth and when the match finally started my face was pitch white, if you didn't know me, you wouldn't be able to tell the scars were there.

At first Darren started out strong. He was whipping one boar and the other seemed to have lost interest for the time being. He killed the first one, but that didn't help, because once he did this the boar jumped on him.

It all happened so fast.

Darren struggled. He was dying and I could tell, but tears wouldn't come out. I stood up and watched the courage in Darren's eyes. I wanted him to have a noble death… that is until…

"Harkat what are you DOING?" Larten yelled.

Harkat jumped out and killed the boar. The vampires were appalled.

My mouth was open, and yet I couldn't speak. I slowly eased myself out of the room. All I could hear was the shouting, and Paris' familiar voice. Darren was silent, as usual. It's almost like he didn't care for death.

But he did.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and be alone. Maybe I would die in piece knowing that I didn't know what happened to Darren.

Then again, that might have been worse. None the less, destiny called me into a tunnel in which I was before, the tunnel where Kurda and his little pranksters brought me. It was then I noticed another tunnel in the wall. I guess it was out of curiosity that led me through, but I kept thinking and crawling. Then after a considerable amount of time, I heard voices echo through the tunnels.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?" I heard Arrow bellowed.

"He didn't run away… I know he didn't," Vanez cried, "he couldn't!"

"Where's Kurda?" Larten asked.

"Don't ask me! What about Gavvie?" Arra asked.

It was then I thought I was really close to the tunnels where everyone was, and I wanted to get away. I crawled deeper and deeper, slid down a nice open slide. Then I was lost, alone, happy, but lost.

How could he do this? Did he run away? Maybe he'll live! Maybe he'll get away. He's a half-vampire they could track him, but his blood isn't in the stone yet… HE COULD MAKE IT!

Should I be thinking that way? Probably not… but Darren, my part-nephew, he's really important. ACHOO!

I hate sneezing, and I seem to sneeze the most.

"Kurda which way do we go?" I heard a boyish voice whisper.

I must be going crazy… I thought I was all along, but this is ridiculous.

"This way relax, Darren, I know where I'm going!" I heard Kurda whisper.

Are they here? NO way!

I saw them slide into my space colliding with eachother.

"Ow," Darren whispered.

"Shut up!" Kurda replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" I whispered loudly.

"I could ask you the same question!" Kurda answered.

"Hey Gavner!" Darren said. He hugged me, and I thought that was sweet.

Such a boy, but yet so old. He was about twenty, but he was still a fourteen year old to me.

"Let's get out of here!" I said.

I was getting excited. Darren was getting out; I didn't have to die in the tunnels after all…

"I'm so lost!" I cried.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I know where I'm going!" Kurda replied.

I heard a river, and a thought jumped to me.

"I know where we are! Come on I can get us out! I had a trial here once!" I laughed.

"I think my way's faster," Kurda said, seriously.

"No way! Let's just go this way! Cumon Darren, you trust old Gavner don'tcha?" I asked.

Darren nodded.

"I'll go first, one sec!" I jeered.

I crawled through a tunnel, near a river. What happened next was the most astonishing thing I could ever see.

"Chicken or ham blood?" A **_vampaneze_** asked.

"Both?"

"Chicken or ham? We're gonna die! There's about as much blood as we need to tide us over…"

"What I'd give for a human right now…"

I went even whiter. Doesn't help when you're sick. There had to be at least 30 vampires in there. It was a small tunnel, lightly lit with moss.

I crawled out, quickly and quietly.

"Th-Th" I couldn't get the words out.

"Gavner?" Darren wondered.

"There's vampa-vampaneze in th-there!" I stuttered.

"What really?" Kurda asked.

"Can't you smell it?" I asked.

"I can now…" Kurda groaned.

I looked at Kurda pleadingly. I knew what I had to do. I had to go in there and kill as many as we possibly could to help us vampires.

I nodded, and told them to leave.

Now this brings us to now. I have 2 knives. I crawl through and watch the vampires talking loudly. I'm surprised how loud they are. I'm waiting to strike. I keep thinking this looks familiar, that dream, but it was only a dream. Kurda's not with me, he would never do it.

I leap out and the vampaneze see me, I take my knives and I begin to kill. I've killed about two already.

"I'm gonna help you!" I hear Kurda say from behind me.

_Why is Kurda fighting?_

"Just go, get out of here!" I pant.

"No way!"

"Fine cover me later!" I reply.

My mind is moving slowly, and I can remember the dream going the exact way. I ignore it. _Only a dream!_

"NOW!" I call.

Kurda jumps in. He doesn't kill any. Not yet, he is waiting for his time to strike. He brings up his knife. I am happy to see he is going to kill them.

Except the knife isn't going that way. It's coming towards me, it's…

I scream.

I fall to the ground. Eyes tearing and I just look up at him. How could he do it? He was my friend, my best friend. Now I understood everything. I was catching onto him and that's why he was acting so strangely. I understood everything.

I hear Darren scream? What's he doing here? Leave Darren; before they get you… leave…

I wish I could tell him, but I can't talk. Stupid voice… I can't even move.

My mind is moving slower, and it's moving backwards.

I can see Darren's trials, Arra and Larten, the woman who I truly loved. How much I loved her, how could she leave me. I remember the first time we met. I remember me as a kid, crying because of my dead puppy. I remember how I could've stopped him from dying, but yet I couldn't; the damn car that. I remember my best friend, and how he looked at my fake-funeral. How he cried on me, how I could feel his pain.

Now it's as if I awoke from a dream. I see two people. I see **_her_** and I see Larten and as if in unison I say.

"Suh-sorry if muh-my snoring kuh-kept you awake!"

Then I could see Darren's red, tearful, eyes, my lovers loving face, Larten's rare, but playful grin. I hear a howl and then all I can see… is _darkness_.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, and if you don't TOO DAMN BAD! teehee I'm evil! Nah I'm good... but seriously guys... if you hate it tell me, if you loved it tell me!

Sincerely

cold-night09


End file.
